Heridas en el alma
by Galy
Summary: Él es un chico triste y dolido con la vida. Está enamorado de alguien que ha sufrido mucho en el amor. Pasaron dos años y... vean lo que sucedió en el reencuentro. Oneshot, KaixRay, Shonen ai
1. Heridas en el alma

**Heridas en el alma**

Es curioso como toda mi vida no me he concentrado en nada más que para lo que se supone estoy destinado. Y ahora que lo veo aquí, llorando en mis brazos, sé que todo lo que alguna vez creí saber no era más que basura. Sucia e inservible basura que los demás me metieron en la cabeza para conseguir lo que querían sin tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos.

Sí, mis sentimientos...

Porque no soy una máquina. Soy un ser humano que respira, que ve, que escucha y que sobre todo, siente. Tal vez no lo expreso con palabras; tal vez mis amigos ríen y aunque estoy yo ahí, no hay más señal de mi existencia que mi cuerpo silencioso e indiferente.

¡¿Qué acaso nadie se da cuenta?!

Todos los días tengo unas inmensas ganas de gritar, de reír a carcajadas, de saltar, de hacerme notar. Pero es que simplemente, ese no soy yo. Hace tiempo descubrí que no puedo fingir ser alguien que nunca seré. Yo me acepto como soy, eso es seguro, pero el problema está en que quien yo soy es una persona que parece no encajar en ningún lado.

Mis amigos son muy diferentes. Me quieren. Eso lo sé. Pero a ellos no les es difícil expresar sentimientos. Ellos pueden mirarme y decir lo mucho que me aprecian sin ninguna vergüenza o traba.

Yo, en cambio, no puedo más que estar con ellos. Es mi única manera de expresarles mi cariño: con mi compañía. Yo no sé cómo abrazar, cómo dar consuelo ni siquiera sé cómo hablar de nada que no sea beyblade.

Y ellos no se dan cuenta.

Todos los días me quemo por dentro, me aplasta la frustración, y ellos parecen estar ajenos a mi sentir.

Ni siquiera me preguntan cómo me encuentro. Pero si ellos se sienten tristes o quieren mi apoyo, me buscan y yo les tiendo mi mano. No me estoy quejando. Es sólo que no sé cómo puedo abrir mi corazón como ellos lo hacen. Sé que no podrían leer mi alma y adivinar mi tristeza, pero es que ya nada me es suficiente para apaciguar este dolor.

La mayoría del tiempo ellos bromeaban, jugaban y reían. Yo permanecía en un rincón alejado, siempre a distancia prudente. Temía acercarme porque sabía que no encajaba. Qué fácil para ellos disfrutar los momentos aún conmigo a un lado sin saber cómo comportarme. Es tan difícil pensar en algo gracioso qué decir o adivinar el momento adecuado para decirlo. Pronto descubrí que eso no se puede aprender. Simplemente nace de cada persona. Entre más piense la mejor manera de hacer las cosas menos aparecen las respuestas, no puedo aprender a ser amigable o sociable porque sencillamente no lo soy.

Y cuando ya tenía suficiente con qué lidiar, vino el peor problema. La amistad es muy difícil. Sé que es mi culpa pues fui yo quien quiso tener amigos. ¿Y el amor?

El amor es una bella ilusión que la gente inventó para no tener que enfrentar el mundo real. Al menos eso me dijo mi abuelo. Toda mi vida estuve seguro que así era y no me importaba ser cruel al mofarme de mis amigos cuando se enamoraban. Sobre todo de Ray, porque él se comporta tan estúpido y cursi a veces. No me di cuenta cuánto significó para él hasta que lo viví en carne propia.

Yo no quería enamorarme. Pero no supe con certeza qué era eso que sentía hasta que fue inevitable e imposible de borrar.

Es que es una persona maravillosa. Al ver sus ojos puedo perderme en ese mar ambarino y olvidar los problemas que atribulan mi alma. Se me olvida el sufrimiento por un instante al refugiarme en su mirada pero pronto, éste regresa más fuerte pues me doy cuenta que tampoco sé cómo manejar esto.

Ahora estamos todos reunidos porque Salima y Kane se están casando. Bueno, en realidad, todos están adentro de la iglesia mientras que Ray y yo estamos en un rincón del atrio.

Él no puede dejar de llorar y lamentarse. Me duele tanto verlo así... estoy sufriendo doblemente porque me sucede lo mismo y porque no puedo decirlo.

Él me mira y me pregunta si hay algo mal consigo. Yo le respondo que no, que él está bien; lo digo de corazón pero intento esconder el sentimiento que me recorre el pecho. Él sigue hablando y explicando, intentando encontrar una razón lógica. Pero es en vano, en el amor la lógica no tiene cabida.

Ray cree que es muy poca cosa para que alguien lo quiera. Me parte el corazón escucharlo decir eso, quisiera estrecharlo fuertemente y hacer que se sienta seguro y amado entre mis brazos. Pero no puedo... de nuevo esa barrera que me impide sacar lo que siento. Entre más quiero gritarle lo mucho que significa para mí, decirle que es la persona más importante en mi vida, que es mi luz y mi fuerza, mi naturaleza me reclama e intenta reprimir más fuertemente ese sentimiento, hundiéndolo en el fondo de mi ser y llevándome consigo.

Él sigue hablando y yo lo escucho. Abre su corazón totalmente. Es el momento mágico que tanto esperé; sin embargo, me abruma ver lo que él guarda dentro. Como yo, también tiene sus propios demonios con los cuales luchar.

Me dice lo que ya sabía. Alguna vez estuvo enamorado de Mariah. ¡Cómo no recordarlo si todo el mundo se daba cuenta! Se ponía tan nervioso, torpe y estúpido cuando ella estaba cerca... parecía que ella estropeaba su cordura.

¡Cuánto no duró enamorado! Fueron varios años, pues ya sentía algo por ella desde antes de macharse de su aldea. Y fue una tarde lluviosa cuando por fin se arriesgó a decírselo. Desnudó su corazón frente a ella y expuso sus sentimientos. Y cuando más vulnerable estaba, ella lo mandó al diablo hiriéndolo profundamente. ¡Qué tonto había sido! ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a tanto? Sólo alguien estúpido podría bajar la guardia de esa manera. Eso fue lo primero que pensé. Después no pude sino admirarlo porque yo jamás tendría la valentía de descubrir mis sentimientos.

Aún recuerdo el dolor de sus ojos cuando supo que ella estaba con Lee. Su mejor amigo de la infancia se casaría con la chica de la que siempre estuvo enamorado. Sentí un odio inverosímil hacia aquellos dos. Hacia él porque para nadie era un secreto el amor de Ray por Mariah y aún así no le importó, ¡ni siquiera tuvo el valor de decírselo en su cara! Ray se enteró porque esos dos insensibles le enviaron la invitación a la boda. Hacia ella también sentí odio porque le rompió el corazón a Ray de la peor manera en que se puede. Pasó demasiado tiempo antes que en sus ojos volviera a brillar aquella luz que tanto amo.

En realidad, él nunca habló ni nos dijo cómo sucedieron las cosas. Ahora me cuenta todo lo que sintió entonces y se me forma un nudo en la garganta al recordar cómo estuvo en aquella ceremonia, tan impávido y sereno mientras veía a esa chica jurarle amor a otro. Por eso de nuevo crece la admiración por él. Yo jamás habría podido estar en su lugar ni mucho menos felicitarlos con una sonrisa en la cara mientras por dentro su ser se derrumbaba.

No puedo evitarlo y sin detenerme a pensar pongo una mano sobre la suya y la aprieto suavemente para reconfortarlo. Fue un impulso que me nació del corazón. Me doy cuenta de lo que hice y lo miro aterrado, pero él me sonríe tristemente agradeciéndome con la mirada.

De nuevo, por culpa de un impulso que me nace del corazón, le digo que ya no piense en ello. Esos son recuerdos que ya no significan nada. Le recuerdo que pudo volver a enamorarse mientras que Lee y Mariah apenas duraron un año y se separaron.

Él me contesta que eso no significa nada. El amor es tan injusto y siempre le ha tocado tener las de perder. Me dice que fue un estúpido por creer que alguien podría quererlo, que fue un completo imbécil por volver a confiar. Y es que el amor sólo trae sufrimiento. En esto último, yo estoy de acuerdo con él.

Después de lo de Mariah, Max pasó mucho tiempo con él. Al principio creímos que era sólo para tratar de animarlo pero después supimos que entre ellos había algo más... Fueron novios durante casi un año hasta que el mismo Max cortó su relación.

Yo ya me lo temía y tenía mis sospechas, que fueron confirmadas al cabo.

Al menos Max fue el único que tuvo la delicadeza de terminar con él de una forma suave, me dice Ray. Hablaron y al final entendieron que no iba a funcionar. Max sólo se había fijado en él porque cuando sucedió lo de Mariah, notó por primera vez lo que yo sé con seguridad: que Ray es una persona muy sensible y humana; conjuga la fortaleza de un luchador con la sensibilidad de un amigo, es fiel y confiable, cuando ama entrega todo arriesgando con ello su corazón. Eso seguramente deslumbró a Max y no lo culpo, pues eso mismo me hizo caer en la perdición que es el amor. Lástima que tantas cualidades no pesen tanto como el amor, ése que ahora tiene con Michael. Aún más lástima que Ray sí se haya enamorado, ya que con las atenciones y cariños de Max no pudo evitar comenzar a sentir algo más que afecto de amigos.

Sé que le dolió porque ahora me dice lo que entonces no pudimos ver. Ray comenzó a ocultar su dolor para que Max no se sintiera culpable; tristemente lo ocultaba tras una sonrisa. Me dice que está feliz que no haya perdido su amistad con Max pero que en el fondo había deseado que funcionara. De nuevo cree que no fue lo suficientemente bueno para que alguien como Max se fijara en él. Yo le digo que eso es mentira pero él no escucha y derrama más lágrimas.

¿Por qué no puedo ser alguien más al menos durante una hora? Así podría dejar que él viera dentro de mí y supiera todo. Pero entonces desecho esa idea porque no quiero que vea lo que me duele vivir.

Fue poco después que terminó con Max cuando no pude evitar saber cuánto amo a este chino. Lo amo con tanta intensidad que aun después de tantos años todavía sigue avivando el fuego cuando me mira.

Al poco nos encontramos con Kane, Salima, Jim y Goki. Salima buscaba cualquier pretexto para acercarse a Ray, por más estúpido que fuera. Era obvio que a la chica le gustaba y Ray se daba cuenta, pero fingía no hacerlo porque temía salir lastimado otra vez. Un día, Tyson se hartó de la situación; el muy imbécil sermoneo a Ray sobre nuevas oportunidades para amar y una sarta de idioteces que lo convencieron. Yo tuve que verlo enamorarse poco a poco de Salima, sufriendo porque ella estaba logrando lo que yo jamás podría.

Me dolía profundamente verlo regalarle sonrisas a todo el mundo menos a mí, hablarle a todo el mundo menos a mí, besarla a ella mientras yo moría de celos. Esa fue la razón por la que me distancié de él. No podía soportar tenerlo cerca y saber que jamás sería mío. Mi personalidad alguna vez huraña, se tornó más fría que un glaciar, tan reservada que parecía otro.

Ya no hablaba porque no creía necesario gastar palabras en cosas sin trascendencia. Entonces mis amigos sólo acercaban cuando querían tratar cosas importantes. Para ellos me convertí en una especie de máquina que se conectaba al amanecer, entrenaba, comía, decía un par de palabras y se desconectaba en la noche.

Así continúa hasta la fecha. Aunque ellos no lo sientan ni lo deseen, me están haciendo a un lado conforme pasa el tiempo. Los nuevos amigos son de ellos pero no míos, las bromas son de ellos y yo no figuro, sólo existo y se dan cuenta porque ocupo un espacio y porque les quito un poco del aire que respiran. Sólo soy el capitán sin sentimientos.

Ninguno se daba cuenta del torrencial de pensamientos que en mi mente había, yo estaba en un plano que ellos no comprendían y ni siquiera se esforzaban en hacerlo. Suficientes cosas en qué pensar tendrían. Max con Michael, Tyson obsesionado con ser el mejor, Kenny tratando de seguirle el ritmo a Tyson, y Ray muy enamorado de Salima.

Entonces, ¿por qué habrían de gastar su tiempo en notar mi llanto nocturno? ¿O en preguntarme qué lo ocasionaba?

Es tanto lo que quisiera decir, poco lo que me atrevo y nada lo que les importo a los demás.

En el fondo no me importa. Yo sí me preocupo por ellos. Yo sí estoy sufriendo con Ray al verlo rechazado en el amor.

Esa maldita Salima no se tocó el corazón. Mariah fue poco en comparación. Lo sé porque Ray me dice que lo que siente por Salima jamás lo había sentido por nadie, ni siquiera por esa gata. Me dice que nunca podrá olvidar ese amor. Yo le contesto que sí podría, pues igual que las veces anteriores, siempre encontró una nueva oportunidad de amar. Él me replica que esta vez es diferente. Que fueron amores muy diferentes y que yo no podría entender a menos que lo sintiera. Me dice que el amor verdadero es imposible de olvidar y cuando se siente, es fácil reconocerlo. Yo bajo la mirada.

¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Crees acaso que no lo sé? Si es así, explícame entonces qué es esto que siento por ti. ¡Es amor verdadero! Eres un tonto a veces... antes podías leer mi corazón a través de mis ojos y ahora eres incapaz de distinguir esta enorme pasión que es el amor que te profeso.

Pero tal vez sea porque tus lágrimas te impiden ver con claridad. Lloras amargamente al saber que la mujer que más has amado y que, según tú, jamás dejarás de amar, se entrega a otro para toda la vida.

Dime, ¿cómo puedes lamentarte? Deberías odiarla. Después de todo, ella sólo llegó un día y frente a todos te dijo que ya no quería andar contigo. Yo intenté alejar a los demás para que hablaran a solas pero ella fue más rápida en decirte que te dejaba por Kane. Que con él sería más feliz. Que sólo te buscó para darle celos a él pero que en el fondo siempre le gustaste.

¡Qué gran disparate! Esa mujer no sabe nada de sentimientos. Por supuesto, tampoco está interesada en saberlo pues no le importó verte llorar de dolor. Incluso la escuché decir que te habían invitado a la boda por mera apariencia social. No podían invitar a todos menos a ti. Obviamente, eso no te lo voy a decir, no quiero herirte más de lo que ya estás.

Aún me cuesta comprender cómo llegamos a estar aquí sentados en este rincón, tú llorando y yo escuchando en silencio.

Creíste que si le explicabas todo lo que ella es para ti, volvería a tu lado. Qué equivocado estabas. Si hubiera sabido, jamás te habría dejado cometer semejante insensatez.

Te presentaste antes de la boda y le hablaste de tus sentimientos, como si fuera tu única salvación. Ella te exigió que te fueras y cuando le robaste un beso, te golpeó con rabia, como si fuera ella y no tú el ofendido.

Personalmente, creo que es otra estupidez.

De verdad no entiendo como en cada vez olvidas lo anterior y entregas todo. Como vuelves a confiar ciegamente para ser decepcionado. No entiendo por qué sigues abriendo tu corazón a la gente si sabes que te van a lastimar. Por eso deberías hacer lo que yo y alejarte antes que se alejen de ti.

Pero tú no eres así, y me alegro pues tal como eres te amo. En este momento soy yo a quien abres tu corazón, aunque sea como un amigo. Esta vez, ten la seguridad que no te voy a fallar.

Ya has descargado tu dolor y ahora sólo quedan las lágrimas. Te abrazo y recargas tu cabeza en mi pecho. Eres como un pequeño niño en busca de protección. No dudo un segundo en susurrarte al oído palabras de consuelo ni en acariciar tu cabello mientras tú sigues sollozando con la cara escondida en mi abrazo.

¿Yo estoy consolándote y abrazándote? Creí que no sabía cómo. Es por el amor que te tengo que sólo a ti he podido mostrar esta parte que acaba de nacer de mí.

Quisiera tomar tu rostro entre mis manos, limpiarte las perladas lágrimas que empañan tu hermosa mirada ámbar y darte un beso en los labios que expresara todo lo que estoy sintiendo por ti.

Pero no puedo.

Soy esa persona que no puede expresarse. Pienso un millón de ideas y sólo digo una palabra. Sueño mil fantasías y sólo permanezco en un rincón alejado. ¿Por qué no puedo ser diferente? Tal vez así te fijarías en mí pero entonces no sé si me hubiera fijado en ti. Y te habría herido.

Me alegro de ser yo.

Mi relación contigo siempre ha sido diferente que con los demás. Al principio eras tú quien me buscaba e intentaba integrarme al grupo. Poco después era yo quien te buscaba para conversar. Siempre hemos sido grandes amigos. Al estar juntos no son necesarias las palabras porque presientes que no las tengo.

Quisiera romper la barrera de hielo y perderme en ti. Sin embargo, soy yo quien no quiere confiar por temor a resultar herido. Tú en mi lugar te arriesgarías. ¿Y yo qué hago? Quedarme en la seguridad con nada.

Te pido comprensión. Después de lo que acabas de sufrir, regresarás a China, me dices. Ya lo sabía. Aún tienes asuntos pendientes con tu tribu. Yo me quedaré en Japón, tal vez vaya a Rusia. No estoy seguro qué rumbo tomará mi vida pero sé que será alejado de la tuya.

Por eso no encuentro razón para intentar algo. No importa cuánto hayamos compartido, nos vamos a separar. A pesar de tanto tiempo juntos, quedó mucho en el aire y no hay oportunidad de decirlo, ni intención de mi parte. Eres mi amigo pero a la vez estás muy lejos de mi alcance. Vivirás una vida feliz, estoy seguro que volverás a enamorarte. Yo viviré recordándote y nunca me atreveré a amar.

Sé que soy estúpido por pensar así pero es el único camino y no hay marcha atrás.

Las campanas suenan anunciando que ya van a salir los novios. Te separas de mi abrazo y me dices que te irás, no quieres verla junto a él. Yo te digo que voy contigo, que no me gustan esas cursilerías. En realidad quiero estar a solas contigo por última vez.

Caminamos juntos en silencio hasta llegar a casa de Tyson. No hay nadie, todos están en la boda. Pasan un par de horas y el lugar sigue en silencio.

Estás sentado en una piedra del pequeño estanque sumergido en pensamientos que desconozco; estás nostálgico, muy callado. Yo te miro desde el dojo, me da miedo acercarme.

Regreso a mis cavilaciones... realmente es muy triste vivir. Es una constante agonía que quisiera terminar. No podría... no es falta de valor ni nada por el estilo. Es sólo que no tiene caso cometer alguna estupidez. Debe haber algo que justifique mi existencia, estoy seguro, y espero que no tarde.

No me percato que has entrado al dojo hasta que te sientas a mi lado. Te miro y me derrito por dentro al sentir tu mirada clavada en la mía.

—Kai —me dices—, gracias.

En seguida me abrazas y siento ganas de llorar. Estaba muy abatido antes que vinieras y lo único que conseguiste fue tocar la fibra más sensible de mi espíritu. Derramo sólo una lágrima que rápidamente seco al rozar tu hombro cuando nos separamos. No quiero que me veas llorar. No debes saber lo que me martiriza.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias? —te pregunto.

—Porque tú eres el único que puede comprender el dolor.

Tienes razón. Puedo comprender el dolor. Mi vida está basada en sufrimiento. ¿Pero dices que soy el único? Sonrío al vislumbrar los alcances de esa frase. Me has visto como alguien especial de entre todos y por eso me confías tus sentimientos. También me sonríes. Ahora soy yo quien te abraza.

—Gracias —te digo.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias? —me preguntas con una sonrisa abierta.

—Por confiar en mí.

Tu sonrisa cambia casi imperceptiblemente. Nadie lo hubiera notado. Pero yo, que conozco a la perfección las líneas y expresiones de tu rostro, lo pude ver. ¡Maldición! Ya viste en mis ojos lo que siento. Todo lo que siento.

Intentas disimular porque sabes que no quería que te dieras cuenta. Besas mi mejilla con ternura y te levantas para encaminarte a la puerta.

No puedo permitir que te vayas. ¡No quiero que te vayas! Todo lo que he reflexionado al momento también es basura. Sólo cuenta lo que siento. Me levanto y me acerco a ti. Te tomo un brazo para jalarte. Ahora te encuentras en mis brazos a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

Te miro profundamente. Estoy seguro que puedes ver con claridad a través de mí. Termino con el espacio entre nosotros con un beso largo, condescendiente y lleno de mi amor por ti. Es el mágico momento que tanto había soñado: tenerte en mis brazos para poder besarte.

Nos separamos. Me miras seguro de que puedo ver a través de ti. Y así es: no quieres lastimarme, eso dice tu mirada. Yo tampoco, te digo con los ojos. Hay tantas cosas que nos separan. Tú no me amas, yo a ti sí. Estás temeroso de volver a salir lastimado, yo también. Quieres estar un tiempo solo para olvidar a Salima, a mí me da igual estar solo pues siempre lo he estado. Confías plenamente en mí, me has abierto tu corazón y sabes que entre todas las personas del mundo, yo jamás te defraudaré. Yo confío plenamente en ti pero no estoy seguro de abrir mi corazón, jamás me defraudarías pero ahora no es el momento.

Acaricio tu mejilla y te digo en silencio que esperaré. Sé que quieres confiar y volver a amar. Sé que si lo intentas conmigo, ya nunca volverás a llorar.

Debemos separarnos un tiempo. Después veremos qué sucede. Mientras, yo soñaré contigo.

A lo lejos escuchamos que están llegando. La casa que permaneció en silencio desde que te agradecí tu confianza, ahora es interrumpida por palabras de mi boca.

—Confía en mí —te pido.

—Siempre lo he hecho —me dices.

Te vuelvo a besar en la boca. Tú puedes sentir mi amor pero yo no siento lo mismo de tu parte. Tú me besas con algún tipo de cariño más fuerte que la amistad pero más débil que el amor. Esperaré y el tiempo premiará mi paciencia fortaleciendo ese sentimiento.

Mañana te irás. En el plazo que no estés, borraré mis tristezas e intentaré ser mejor persona. Mañana será otro día. Dejaré el pasado atrás y miraré hacia el futuro con la esperanza en ti. Contigo se irá este Kai frío y oscuro. Cuando regreses vendrá tu amor y un Kai más feliz.

Dejaré de pensar tanto para actuar un poco más. El amor no necesita un por qué. Si tú, aún después de hoy, estás dispuesto a volver a amar, ¿por qué no puedo yo intentarlo al menos una vez?

Una persona que no ama por temor a ser herida, es como alguien que se suicida por temor a la muerte.

-----------------------------------------

Este es one-shot. Creo que parece inconcluso pero ahí termina. Esto es algo que me tenía por ahí guardado pero sentí que debía publicarlo, si no, entonces ¿para qué escribir?

Si quieren dejar reviews, adelante. Si no, de cualquier forma, gracias por leer.

Saludos!


	2. Curando las heridas

**EPILOGO**

> (POV Ray)

Han pasado dos años desde que nos dijimos adiós. Dos años muy largos desde que prometí volver y tú prometiste esperarme. Sin embargo, creo que el tiempo pasó en vano. Desde hace mucho lo comprendí, al igual que comprendí que tú no esperarías. Nunca recibí contestación a mis cartas y, al paso de los meses, dejé de molestarte con las mías. Por un momento creí que serías diferente. Tú también has sido muy lastimado antes. Pensé que por eso intentarías que esto funcionara. Te pedí un poco de tiempo. Quise corresponderte, lo intenté. Pero tú te olvidaste de mí.

No sé ni por qué me aflijo. Sigo queriendo a Salima, aunque no sé si igual que antes. La recuerdo en cada cosa, cada lugar... adonde voltee, ahí está ella. ¿Y dónde quedas tú? También te recuerdo constantemente.

No sé nada. Ya no comprendo a mi corazón.

Me alegra que seas tú quien decidiera olvidar lo que pudo ser entre nosotros, así sé que no estás en espera de mi amor... uno que no llegará. Así sé que eres feliz con alguien más, aunque yo nunca logre eso.

Como sea, mejor olvidar todo y comenzar de nuevo, ¿no? No me sirve de nada lamentar mi mala suerte en el amor.

Japón sigue igual de lindo. Me gusta mucho este lugar, incluso más que China. ¿Será porque aquí me siento como en mi casa? Seguro que es por eso.

> — o — o —

Ray se detiene al darse cuenta adonde lo están llevando los pies: a la casa de Kai. Sacude la cabeza y regresa sobre sus pasos para toparse de cara con quien menos deseaba ver.

—Salima...

—Hola Ray —dice ella con una tímida sonrisa. Hipócrita, al parecer de Ray. Pero eso no fue lo único que notó en ella. Tenía en sus brazos un pequeño de escasos meses de edad. Estaba dormido muy tranquilo en brazos de su madre.

—¿Cómo estás? —fue lo único que atinó a decir el chino.

—Muy bien, muy feliz. Esta es la razón — señaló con la mirada a su hijo.

—Te ves feliz —asintió con media sonrisa Ray. Acercó su mano al pequeño para acariciarlo, sin poder evitar pensar en que podría haber sido suyo—. Es muy lindo, se parece a Kane.

—Gracias. Deberías escucharlo llorar en la madrugada, entonces ya no dirías que es tan lindo... —bromeó la chica.

Ray rió tímidamente. Al verla surgieron muchos sentimientos enterrados. Era extraño, no había dolor ni tristeza, pero sí un amor debilitado. Todo lo que pensó había superado, regresó en cuanto la vio.

—¿Y cómo te va a ti? —preguntó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Era una pregunta capciosa. Lo que en realidad quería preguntar era "¿aún te duele que me haya casado con Kane y no contigo?"

Pero no hacía falta que preguntara nada. Ray seguía tan transparente como siempre, cualquiera habría notado la confusión que sentía, la tristeza y la soledad que lo agobiaban.

—Bien. Me fui a Hong Kong. Ya no queda mucho en la aldea para mí.

—¿Y qué te trae a Japón? ¿Visitando viejos amigos?

—Algo así. Digamos que tengo asuntos que arreglar y que tienen que resolverse personalmente.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? Te ves, no sé... preocupado.

"Triste". Esa era la palabra que no se atrevió a usar. En el fondo, la chica se temía que le hubieran vuelto a romper el corazón a Ray. Por un momento, eso la hizo sentirse culpable. Ella supo muy bien desde el inicio lo que sucedió con Mariah, supo lo de Max. Se sacudió la culpabilidad. No era su problema.

¿A quién engañaba? Lo lastimó, y de una forma muy cruel. Todo por querer darle celos a Kane. Y el error más grande no fue ese. Lo humilló, enfrente de todos, cuando más enamorado estaba. Ni siquiera Kane la trató con tanto amor, nunca. Por eso supo que para terminar con él tenía que ser drástica. Lo malo fue que, con sus acciones drásticas, destrozó el frágil corazón del chico.

Aún había sentimientos dentro de él para ella. Pero no debía permitirlos. Sabía que no intentaría nada porque ella estaba casada y con un hijo, pero sentía que debía obligarlo a olvidarla; de otra forma, se sentiría culpable el resto de su vida.

—Estoy bien, en serio... ahora debo irme. Me dio gusto verte.

Ray comenzó a alejarse, pero las palabras de Salima lo hicieron detenerse en seco.

—Perdóname, Ray.

—¿Perdonarte? —se volteó a verla con incredulidad. No entendía cómo pedía eso.

—Sí. Por lo que te hice. Créeme, no fue mi intención herirte tanto. Nunca pensé que te seguiría doliendo.

Ray rió con sarcasmo. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de eso? Tan sencillo que había sido saludarse y fingir que todo estaba bien. ¿Por qué le gustaba poner en caos su mundo tranquilo y ordenado?

—¿Qué te hace creer que aún me duele? —le preguntó despectivamente.

—Todo. La forma en que miras, en que hablas, en que quieres evitarme.

—Si esperabas que saltara de gusto al verte, qué mal estás.

—No puedes engañarme, a nadie. Se te nota mucho lo que sientes.

—¿Y cuál es tu problema? Nunca te importó lo que yo sentía, ¿por qué ahora quieres fingir interés? Si es por lástima, déjame aclararte que no la necesito.

—Porque ese fue mi error: no interesarme en lo que sentías. Y ahora me arrepiento. Puedes creerme o no, como tú gustes.

Ray agachó la cabeza para que ella no viera su expresión abatida. Se sentía como un completo imbécil. Cada vez prefería confiar en la gente, aún sabiendo que su orgullo lo pagaría.

—Mi perdón lo has tenido siempre —dijo él, causando una sonrisa en ella—. Pero eso no cambia lo sucedido.

—¿Me odias?

—Yo no puedo odiarte, aunque quisiera.

—¿Qué ganas con esto, Ray? ¿Quieres hacerme sentir culpable? ¿Te hace sentir mejor? ¡Déjate de juegos! —reclamó ella exasperada. El pequeño en sus brazos se movió, reaccionando a los gritos de Salima. Ella lo meció para que durmiera nuevamente, haciendo un momento de silencio en esa conversación.

—Nunca he jugado. Y no quiero hacerte sentir culpable. Si no te importó entonces, cuando me humillaste en público, cuando no quisiste escucharme, cuando te supliqué antes de tu boda... entonces, ¿cómo sentir remordimientos ahora? No te atormentes, Salima. No fuiste la primera ni la última. No es tu culpa. No es culpa de nadie, sólo mía.

Salima no pudo responder a eso. Estaba boquiabierta. Ray explotó contra ella toda su amargura. Sabía de Mariah, sabía de Max, ¿pero quién más lo lastimó?

—Sólo quiero saber una cosa —continuó el chino más calmado—, ¿por qué?

—Tú piensas que soy inhumana, ¿cierto? Mi intención no era planear la mejor forma de herirte. Fui egoísta, lo sé. Y no voy a tratar de disfrazar mis acciones. Te utilicé. Aunque no me creas, me arrepiento muchísimo.

—No importa ahora. Conseguiste lo que buscabas, ¿no? Kane se casó contigo.

—No deberías estar tan resentido. Te vas a convertir en un amargado.

—Si tú lo dices —bufó él con sarcasmo.

—En serio, Ray. Deja el pasado atrás. Todos han seguido con su vida, no veo razón para que tú no hagas lo mismo.

—¿Y quién dice que no lo he hecho? Créeme, no me quitas el sueño.

—Me alegro. Si es así, entonces deja de quererme. Sólo te harás más daño.

—Y otra vez a lo mismo —suspiró resignado—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te sigo queriendo?

Salima movió la cabeza negando, desaprobando la actitud del chico. Se acercó lentamente y, sosteniendo a su hijo con un brazo, extendió el otro para acariciar la mejilla del chico. Ray se estremeció al contacto de aquella mano con su piel. Cerró los ojos saboreando aquella caricia, sabiendo bien que sería la única que jamás recibiría de su parte.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo ella con suavidad.

—Mejor hubiera sido que jamás sacaras a relucir esto.

—Pero tenía que dejar las cosas claras.

—Me quedaron muy claras cuando te escuché jurarle amor a Kane.

—Pero...

—Déjalo así, Salima. Estaré bien. Lo que menos importa es si aún te amo o no.

—No, Ray. Eso importa mucho. Olvídame y busca a alguien más.

—¿Buscar alguien más? No, ya no. Lo intenté y fallé de nuevo.

—Yo... lo siento mucho.

—No lo sientas, eso no es tu culpa.

Se miraron un momento en silencio. Ya todo estaba bien entre ellos. Sí, las cosas fueron duras, las experiencias amargas, pero ya no quedaban rencores ni espacios en blanco.

—Adiós, Salima —dijo él acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Te deseo lo mejor.

—Adiós, Ray.

El chico se alejó caminando con las manos en los bolsillos mientras que ella lo observó hasta que se perdió de vista. Era mucho el dolor que guardaba.

Siguió caminando. Cuando logró calmarse un poco decidió ir a visitar a Tyson. Seguro se pondría de buen humor y tal vez conseguiría olvidar un momento. Pero qué mala pasada del destino que ahí encontró algo más que revolvió sentimientos en su interior.

—¡Ray! —Tyson brincó y casi lo tira con el abrazo que le dio. Muchas risas y saludos. Y cuando volteó su vista a la casa, lo vio.

—Hola, Ray.

—Kai...

—¿Genial, no? Sólo falta Max y estaríamos los Blade Breakers aquí.

—¿Está el Jefe aquí?

—Sí. Está adentro.

Pasaron una tarde bastante agradable. Rieron y recordaron los buenos tiempos. De hecho, fue una velada excelente, si no se tomaba en cuenta la incomodidad entre Ray y Kai. Porque ambos chicos se lanzaban miradas discretas, que desviaban en cuanto el otro se daba cuenta.

La tensión entre ambos creció a tal punto que, en la noche, aprovecharon un momento que Tyson y Kenny se descuidaron para salir afuera y encararse.

—¿Qué sucede contigo?

—No te entiendo, Kai. A mí no me sucede nada.

—Sí, claro —replicó el peliazul—. Has estado muy extraño toda la tarde.

—Yo no he estado extraño. Así soy. Eres tú el que ha estado extraño.

—¿Yo?

—No, tú no. Tyson...

Kai se echó a reír ante este último comentario.

—¿Qué diablos te sucede?

—¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a Ray? —preguntó el ruso enarcando una ceja—. ¿Desde cuándo respondes tan ácidamente?

Ray sonrió a medias volteando los ojos.

—Hablando ya en serio, Kai. ¿Qué te sucede?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo... —se dio por vencido el chino y se dispuso a entrar de nuevo en la casa. Pero cuando pasó por el lado de Kai, éste lo detuvo por un brazo. Se miraron a los ojos y por un instante se perdieron en la mirada del otro, acercándose cada vez más sin notarlo.

—¿Por qué, Kai?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—No me hablaste claro. En más de un año. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?

—No te entiendo...

—¡Chicos! ¿Adivinen quién llegó?

Los dos se separaron de un salto, sonrojados, e intentaron disimular para cuando Tyson se asomó.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Quién se murió que están tan callados?

—Nada. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Qué tierno, Kai. Bueno, decía que acaban de llegar Kane y Salima.

Ray levantó la cara rápidamente. Ni bien acababa de encontrársela en la tarde y ahora estaba ahí. Decidió que no se quedaría. No soportaría verla junto a él.

—En un momento vamos —dijo Kai. Tyson se encogió de hombros y entró a la casa.

—Yo... será mejor que me vaya.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres que vean que te afecta... aún después de todo este tiempo?

Siguió un momento de silencio en el que los dos se miraron a los ojos con profundo dolor. Kai tuvo que esforzarse para no quebrarse frente a Ray. Le dolió mucho ver su reacción cuando dijeron que Salima estaba ahí. Aún recordaba sus palabras... «_No creo poder olvidarla_», fue lo que dijo cuando hablaron afuera de la iglesia.

Ray se entristeció al darse cuenta que el amor que Kai le tuvo ya no existía. En este momento era sólo el amigo que da buenos consejos. Entonces fue cierto lo que le dijo Voltaire aquella vez. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quebrarse frente a Kai. Su amor, lo único que prometía ser constante y verdadero, se había desvanecido.

—Hace rato hablé con ella —comenzó Ray—. Dijimos todo lo que se tenía que decir. Ahora no quiero verla.

—Hmm...

«¿Hmm? ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir?»

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

—No lo sé. Por ahora no tengo más planes que seguir en Hong Kong. Después de ahí, ya veré qué sucede.

«Ven conmigo a Rusia», pensó Kai pero no pudo decirlo.

—Adiós Kai.

Ray se encaminó a la casa. Con suerte, nadie lo vería salir.

> — o — o —

_Estaba en el umbral cuando Kai nuevamente lo detuvo._

_—No te vayas —le dijo desesperado y le selló los labios con los suyos para que no pudiera replicar nada._

_Esta vez fue un beso diferente al de la última vez. Ahora había algo entre ellos, pero no fue completo porque aún quedaban dudas._

_—Te amo, Kai._

_—Y yo a ti._

> — o — o —

Kai despertó de su ensoñación para darse cuenta que el chino no estaba. Habría sido sólo cuestión de decisión para que lo que imaginó se hiciera realidad. También se fue de la casa de Tyson sin que los demás lo notaran. Era una descortesía pero ya habría tiempo para las disculpas.

Caminó hasta su casa pensando en las palabras de Ray.

«_¿Por qué nunca contestaste mis cartas? Si ya no querías que te buscara me lo hubieras dicho a la cara._»

Comenzó a correr. Necesitaba respuestas y creía saber dónde encontrarlas. Llegó a su casa en menos de lo pensado y se dirigió a la cocina llamando a gritos al ama de llaves. La interrogó con brusquedad, mirándola con fiereza. La atemorizada mujer negó todo, pero ante la insistencia de Kai y el temor que provocaba, no pudo sino confesar.

—Su abuelo me dio órdenes estrictas, señor. Mi empleo estaba en juego —reveló con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Maldición —murmuró Kai pasándose la mano por el cabello con desesperación.

—Yo sabía que estaba mal, señor. Perdóneme.

—Basta.

—Sé que no debía pero no tenía opción...

—¡Basta!

La mujer se sobresaltó y después de eso guardó silencio. Kai intentó pensar en algo pero nada le venía a la cabeza. El ama de llaves volvió a hablar, ahora más pausadamente y cautelosamente.

—Como sabía que a usted no le parecería, guardé sus cartas, señor.

Kai levantó la vista, asombrado. Minutos después, estaba encerrado en el despacho con un manojo de sobres sin abrir estaba en sus manos. Abrió el primero y leyó.

> _Querido Kai:_

_¿Cómo estás? Aquí la vida en la aldea es muy monótona. Tenías razón, es mejor ocuparse que preocuparse; así que, haciendo caso a tu consejo, conseguí un nuevo empleo. Voy a ser chef de un hotel de cinco estrellas en Hong Kong. He pensado en irme de la aldea definitivamente pero aún no tengo planes bien establecidos. Con suerte puedo encontrar un lugar para vivir allá..._

_Discúlpame por tardar tanto en escribir, pero por ahora me he mantenido ocupado todo el tiempo. Me ayuda a no pensar. Eres un gran amigo. Tu ayuda fue muy importante. Tal vez no te lo dije pero te agradezco infinitamente que me escucharas y estuvieras conmigo en esos momentos difíciles..._

_Afectuosamente,_

> _Ray_

Esa carta era de un mes después de la boda de Salima y Kane. Al parecer Ray sí lo recordaba. Eso lo podía ver claramente en el hecho de que en dos años le hubiera escrito más de una docena de cartas. Siguió abriendo carta tras carta, leyendo sólo pedazos de ellas. En cada sobre había por lo menos cinco hojas. En todas le contaba de cómo iba. En otras le preguntaba cosas. Hacia las últimas cartas se preocupó. El tono en que le escribía había cambiado, le preguntaba por qué no contestaba, en una forma muy implícita preguntaba si ya no quería saber de él. La última carta fue muy corta; contenía sólo una hoja y estaba escrita con tristeza. Kai la leyó completa y no pudo contener las lágrimas.

> _Querido Kai:_

_Ha pasado más de año y medio desde que nos vimos la última vez. ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa? Yo sí. Por eso, sé que soy un iluso al pensar que funcionaría. ¿Cómo podrías esperarme? Sé que hay muchas personas mejores que yo y sospecho que encontraste alguien más. Eso fue lo que comprendí cuando llamé por teléfono a tu casa._

_Soy un tonto, lo sé. Pero ahora lo veo muy claro. Tu silencio me ha hecho comprender. No sé por qué no me di cuenta antes. Nunca has sido de muchas palabras pero lo poco que dices es franco. Lo único que tengo para reclamarte es que no me hayas desengañado antes. Una sola palabra es al menos lo que merecía. ¿O es que ya ni siquiera soy digno de una palabra de Kai Hiwatari?_

_O tal vez fue que no quisiste herirme. Créeme, más herido no puedo estar de lo que haya estado antes. He aguantado mucho, ¿no es así? Me habría gustado que me lo dijeras directamente. Según entiendo, llevan casi un año. Sinceramente, desde lo profundo de mí, te deseo toda la felicidad._

_Yo ya no te molestaré más. Adiós._

> _Ray_
> 
> — o — o —
> 
> (POV Kai)

¿Qué diablos te dijeron, Ray? ¿Llevamos un año? ¿Quiénes? No puedo creerlo. Yo te lastimé. Creí que eras tú quien no quería saber nada de mí; y por eso jamás escribí, para no molestarte.

¡Por supuesto que recuerdo nuestra promesa! Todos los días la recuerdo, junto con tu rostro. Cada mañana me levantaba pensando en ti y esperando saber de ti. Te amo. Siempre lo he hecho.

Tengo que encontrarte. No puedes irte, no ahora que ya sé la verdad. ¿Sentías algo por mí? Espero que este malentendido no haya acabado con mi oportunidad de lograr que me ames.

> — o — o —

Ray caminó sin rumbo hasta llegar a la iglesia donde Salima se casó. Se detuvo ahí viendo hacia el rincón donde lloró en el hombro de Kai. Se tocó los labios recordando también el beso que le dio una hora más tarde en el dojo de Tyson.

—¡Ray! —Kai lo alcanzó. Venía corriendo. Por un presentimiento fue a aquel lugar, y escuchando a su corazón, lo encontró.

—Kai...

—No digas nada. Ahora entiendo todo.

El chico lo miró esperando que continuara hablando.

—Yo nunca olvidé nuestra promesa, te lo juro —le dijo acariciando su mejilla. Ray se estremeció al sentir su toque. Y no sólo eso, sino que Kai logró arrancarle un suspiro. Fue mágico. Despertó muchas cosas dentro de su corazón.

Ahora sabía que aunque seguía sintiendo algo por Salima, eso estaba desapareciendo. Lentamente pero iba debilitándose. Supo que entonces aquello no fue amor verdadero y se asombró al imaginar lo que podría serlo; se asombró aún más al imaginarse viviéndolo con Kai. Después de todo, aún podían intentarlo.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué nunca contestaste mis cartas?

—Porque nunca las recibí —dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Ray podía ver que decía la verdad.

—¿Y qué hay de Wyatt? Tu abuelo me dijo...

—Es mentira. Tú sabes que mi abuelo nunca sintió agrado por ninguno de los Blade Breakers, incluyéndome entre ellos. Me sorprendes, Ray. Eres demasiado crédulo.

—¡Oye!

—Pero así te quiero. Y en adelante, me aseguraré que nadie te vuelva a lastimar.

—¿Tú me quieres? —interrogó el chino tímidamente, agachando la cabeza.

—Mucho —contestó igual de tímido Kai.

Ray levantó la mirada y encontró la de Kai a escasos centímetros de la suya. Aquel contacto los despojó de cualquier duda.

—Te a...—dijo Kai, pero fue interrumpido por un beso de Ray.

El ruso se sintió en las nubes. Había sido Ray quien lo besó a él. Era lo que más había soñado durante años enteros. Fue un dulce intercambio de alientos que duró mucho. No había prisa. Con los ojos cerrados se dejaron llevar por el momento. Como una condescendiente caricia de labios, saboreando el néctar de amor en la boca del otro, explorando nuevos territorios, memorizando con sus manos el rostro del otro, tan juntos como si sus cuerpos fuesen imanes que se atraían.

—Ven conmigo a Rusia.

—Yo voy contigo adonde quieras. Te quiero, Kai. Mucho, no imaginas cuánto.

—Yo te amo, con todo mi ser. Y haré que me ames muy pronto.

Kai depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Ray.

Los dos regresaron a casa de Tyson tomados de la mano, sonriendo como si fueran dos adolescentes enamorados. Sabiendo que aunque Salima y Kane estaban ahí, ya no tenían importancia. Juntos borrarían las heridas de su pasado y se burlarían del dolor. Serían tan felices como jamás imaginó nadie.

Así, después de todo, Kai y Ray conocieron las verdaderas dimensiones del amor. Ese del que hablan los cuentos de hadas, el que no todos tienen la fortuna de conocer.

Valió la pena después de todo, pensaron. A veces Dios quiere que conozcas unas cuantas personas equivocadas antes del verdadero amor. Y cuando éste llega, es tan bello que por cada lágrima que derramaste antes, te da cien veces más de felicidad.

**_»_—_(¯_·.·´¯)—**_** Fin** **»**_**—_(¯_·.·´¯)—__**

* * *

Sé que había dicho que aunque pareciera inconcluso, ahí terminaba el one-shot. Pero... estuve hablando con un amigo y me dijo que no podía terminarlo ahí.

Pues ese fue el detonante. Como no podía pensar en continuaciones para mis otros fics porque lo único que me venía a la cabeza eran ideas de cómo podría terminar éste, me di a la tarea de darle un final definitivo.

Espero que les agrade. ¡Saludos!

_Galy_


End file.
